Aradia Megido
|-|Base= |-|Dead= |-|Robot= |-|God Tier= Summary Aradia Megido, also known by her Trollian handle, apocalypseArisen, is one of the troll. The handle she uses alludes to two things within her life. One, apocalypse, refers to the end of the world, which she considered important. Arisen relates to the fact that she has died multiple times, but has managed to come back, or "rise from the dead", in a way. apocalypseArisen could also refer to the fact that she uncovered the Sgrub Beta, which causes the apocalypse. "Arise" is also an anagram to Aries, her associated zodiac sign and horn shape. Aradia has the lowest type of blood of the troll race she was a ghost but later she was turned into a robot and paradoxes happened and there were a lot of aradias from other timelines that were fighting the black king but most of them got overpowered by him so some got destroyed by Black King Telepathic Attack but there were still some left until Bec Noir showed up and literally blitzed every Aradiabot there but with one exception a Aradiabot which survived but got self destroyed for some reason but after that she became a god tier which later played a huge role (Fun Fact: she is one of the only characters in Homestuck to have a canon voice. Power and Stats Key: Base/Dead | Aradiabot | God Tier Tier: 8-C | 8-C, Possibly 5-B | 2-A Name: Aradia Megido, apocalypseArisen, Maid of Time Age: 6 solar sweeps (when first introduced), currently 7.4 solar sweeps Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Homestuck Classification: Troll, Ghost, Sgrub Player | Robot | God Tier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Troll Physiology, Ghost Physiology (As Dead Aradia.), Enhanced Whipmanship, Mediumship, Fourth Wall Awearness, Immortality (Type 1 and 7), Soul Summoning (Can summon dead spirits.), Intangibility, Invisibility, Flight, Telekinesis, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Walking | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Bionic Physiology, Artificial Vessel, Time Travel | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Time Embodiment, Time Manipulation (Stopping time around an attacking enemy.), Teleportation, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Temporal Duplication Attack Potency: Building Level (Literally kicked a building.) | Building Level, Possibly Planet Level (She was able to be one of the few to really damage the Black King.) | Multiverse+ Level (Should've been comparable to other mastered god tiers like Dave Strider.) Speed: Unknown | FTL+ (Should be comparable to other trolls.) | Immeasurable (Was able to react in time to stop Bec Noir from killing her.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | Building Class, Planetary | Multiversal+ Durability: Building Level | Building Level, Planet Level | Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Intelligence: Above Average (As time player, she must be a really be a experienced player.) Weaknesses: None Notable. |-|1= Note: She might be called the "Outlier Lady" because her outliers go from Overpowering Equius, Freezing Bec Noir in Time, and even harming Lord English. |-|2= Note: Here Others Standard Equipment: a Fedora, and a Whip. Notable Attacks/Technique: None Notable. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Undead Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Ghosts Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Internet Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Whip Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Invisible Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Time Travellers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users